Unwell
by Brentinator
Summary: When Chase comes down with a sickness, his family all pitches in to help him get better. Dedicated to Stardust16, thanks to T00thY for the title. Rated T, cause I'm a little paranoid. Set in early season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as Adam, Bree and Leo entered the kitchen to get their breakfast. Where was Chase?

"Guys? Where is Chase?" I asked as I picked up my coffee mug.

"He's still asleep." Bree said as she got the milk out of the fridge.

"That's weird. He normally wakes up early. Even on weekends." I said as I got another sip of coffee. Then I heard the sound of someone hurling coming from the lab. I ditched my coffee and ran down to the lab where I saw Chase hurling in my garbage can. I knelt down beside him and rubbed his back. After he finished hurling, I gently helped him off the floor and into Leo's desk chair.

"Chase? Are you ok?" I asked quietly as I put my hand on his forehead.

The poor kid was burning up! I grabbed the thermometer and put it in his mouth. After it beeped, I almost screamed. 102.5. Chase was running a high fever. He crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head down on them.

"Let's get you to a guest bed. You look terrible." I said as I picked up Chase bridal style and headed towards the elevator.

As I brought him through the living room, I was met with four gasps from Leo, Bree, Adam and Tasha. I promised a explanation as soon as I got back. I laid Chase down in a guest bed, grabbed the garbage can out of the bathroom and set it down beside the bed. Then I grabbed the blankets and put them on top of Chase. As soon as I got back, Tasha, Bree, Adam and Leo wanted to know what was wrong with Chase.

"He's sick. Adam, Bree, I need to put a block on your chips so you won't catch it. Come on." I said as I directed them downstairs to the lab. They quietly followed behind me and stepped into their capsules. I activated the block and then I used the heat sanitizer on Chase's capsule so when he got back in there, the germs would be dead. A few minutes later, Adam and Bree walked out of they're capsules and we all went back upstairs. I heard Chase hurling again and I ran in there to see that he had the trash can over his face, I gently rubbed his back as he continued to hurl in the garbage can. As soon as he was done, I got off his bed.

"It's so cold in here!" Chase yelled as he was shaking.

The kid was running a high fever, I wasn't gonna fight with him. I grabbed another blanket and spread it over him.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chase said as his eyes closed.

I went downstairs and washed my hands, you can't exactly run a billion dollar company while you are sick, and I saw the kids and Tasha watching a movie. Looked like Bree picked the movie because the boys looked like they were trying not to die of boredom and Bree and Tasha were watching it eagerly. Then they saw I was in there and they paused the movie.

"Is Chase any better?" Bree asked.

"No. I'm gonna try and invent something that will speed up his recovery." I said as I went down to the lab.

Bree's POV.

"I'm gonna order out, I don't feel like cooking tonight." Tasha said.

I heard Chase yell Mr. Davenport's name, witch sounded terrible since he was horse and losing his voice. I ran up the stairs and saw that my baby brother looked terrible. His normally spiky hair was stuck to his face with sweat, he was pale and he looked the slightest bit green.

"Chase. Mr. Davenport is busy inventing something that will help you get better faster. What do you need?" I whispered.

I saw him look like he was gonna throw up again so I quickly handed him the garbage can right before he did so. As soon as he was done hurling, I helped him lay back down.

"I'm thirsty." He whispered.

"I don't know if you are allowed to drink anything yet, after all, you did just hurl." I explained as I got his hair out of his eyes.

"But my throat hurts. And I have a nasty taste in my mouth." Chase whined.

I had never heard Chase whine before. It was really upsetting and I had to keep myself from crying.

"I can ask Tasha, but I'm not sure if she'll let you drink anything." I said as I ran down the stairs and straight into Tasha.

"You have got to warn me first." Tasha yelled.

"It's about Chase. Are you really gonna get mad at me?" I asked.

"Good point. How is he?" Tasha asked.

"He just threw up...again and he says his throat hurts and that he's thirsty." I explained.

"He can have a very small sip of water, but warn him that it may make him throw up again." Tasha told me as she grabbed a paper cup and put like a eighth of a teaspoon in there and handed it to me.

I sped back upstairs and handed him the cup after I gave him the warning that Tasha told me to give him. He obviously didn't care as he grabbed the cup and swallowed the eighth of a teaspoon like the world was gonna end. I put my hand on his forehead.

"I think your fever is getting worse. I'm gonna go get the thermometer." I said as I sped back downstairs, grabbed the thermometer, sped back upstairs and put it in his mouth. After it beeped, I pulled it out and it said 103.2.

"That's not good." I said as I got Tasha and told her what happened.

"Chase. Maybe you should get a bath. It might help your fever go down." Tasha explained.

"Ok." He said.

Tasha walked into the bathroom to start the water and I went downstairs to realize I was gonna late for my shift at Tech Town. I used my super speed to change and sped out the door.

 **So I got a disturbing review on Road trip from a guest by the name of LuvChasey or DIE. Please don't ever joke around like that with me. I broke down in youth group because of it and it was terrifying. I cried for ten minutes.**

 **Anyway, please read and review this story. This is my first sick fic that I have done so naturally, I'm dedicating it to one of my best friends Stardust16. You are awesome girl!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Adam's POV.

Leo was at some sort of comic book convention, Bree was hanging out with Caitlin at the mall, Mr. Davenport had pretty much locked himself in the lab so he could work on a cure for Chase and Tasha was on a news assignment. So it was like I was the only one home with Chase. I wanted to play video games, but they weren't fun without Leo or Chase or both. I heard Chase yell what sorta sounded like my name. I ran upstairs and saw the poor kid throwing up again. And let's just say, Mr. Davenport now needs someone to clean the carpet. I grabbed the garbage cane and handed it to him as he continued to vomit. As he finished up, I helped him lay back down and get comfy.

"Mr. Davenport is gonna kill me." Chase groaned.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault, I don't think you were trying to throw up on his carpet, were you? I seriously don't know cause I can't read minds." I said seriously.

"No! No I was not!" Chase yelled in a horse voice.

"Chill out dude." I said.

Then I heard Davenport come in the room with a small bottle and a dose cup, he poured a small amount of the stuff into it.

"Hey Chase. I think I made a cure. Not a instant cure, but it should definitely speed up your recovery. Can you take this for me?" He asked treating him like a three year old.

I had to keep myself from laughing and making mean jokes at Chase while Mr. Davenport was treating him like that. I slowly helped him sit up and Mr. Davenport handed him the dose cup. He swallowed the stuff in the cup and laid back down. Then Mr. Davenport saw the puke on his carpet.

"Really?!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport!" Chase yelled on the verge of tears.

Man, this sickness was messing him up. Mr. Davenport rubbed his eyes and told him that it was ok. Then he grabbed the cleaning supplies so he could get it off the carpet before it had dried, and sadly, I had to help him. After we finished cleaning up, we turned on the big monster truck rally. Ten minutes in and we heard Chase hurling again.

"I don't think your cure worked." I stated as we ran upstairs to comfort Chase again.

Chase made it into the garbage can this time, but now it was on his clothes.

"Adam, go get some more PJ's for your brother." Mr. Davenport told me as he rubbed Chase's back.

I went down to the lab to grab some PJ's, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I finally grabbed a dummy, put it in Chase's capsule, programmed the capsule to pajamas and watched in amazement as the dummy was dressed in Chase's PJ's. I took them off the dummy and ran back upstairs to give them to Mr. Davenport. He told me to leave as he helped Chase put them on. I left the room and went back downstairs to keep watching the monster truck rally. After Mr. Davenport came back and washed his hands, he told me that he was gonna work on a new cure.

After he went down to the lab, Tasha came home from her news assignment.

"Hey Tasha." I said as my eyes were pretty much glued to the screen.

"Is Chase any better?" Tasha asked.

"No. Mr. Davenport's cure just made him throw up again and it was bad. It got on the carpet and Chase's clothes." I laughed as I continued watching the rally.

"Adam, your brother is suffering, that is not funny." Tasha explained as she went up the stairs.

"I thought it was funny." I muttered as I continued watching TV.

Tasha's POV.

(A/N, first time I have done her POV. Let's hope it is good!)

I went upstairs to check on Chase after Adam said all that mean stuff about him. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A very horse voice asked.

Chase sounded terrible and a little upset, it almost sounded like he was crying.

"It's Tasha. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Chase said.

I opened the door and saw Chase laying flat on his back. He was shivering like crazy, his face was really pale and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked as I stroked his hair.

"I feel terrible. I'm thirsty, I can't go a whole day without vomiting and I can't stop shivering." Chase explained as he sat up.

I gave that poor kid a hug and he hugged me back.

"Chase. It is probably better if you lay down instead of sit up." I explained.

I helped him lay down and get comfy.

"I'll check on you later sweetie." I said as I kissed his forehead.

I stormed downstairs to find Donald on his computer.

"Donald!" I yelled.

"Yes dear?" Donald asked nervously.

"Why did you give Chase your stupid cure?! I think it only made him worse!" I yelled.

"I was trying to help him! I didn't know it was gonna make him even worse!" Donald yelled.

"The next time you make a cure, test it out first!" I yelled as I stormed back upstairs.

I went upstairs with the thermometer and a small amount of water.

"Chase? I need to take your temperature. I also brought you some water." I said.

Chase sat up and I stuck the thermometer in his mouth. After it beeped, I pulled it out. 103.1

"Well, your temperature has gone down the slightest bit." I smiled as I handed him the cup.

"Yay." He weekly cheered as he drank some of the water and put the remaining amount on the nightstand.

"Get some rest sweetheart. Maybe later I can make you some soup." I said as I ran my hand threw his hair.

He quickly fell asleep and I went downstairs to change out of my reporter outfit.

 **The review thing has been sorted out, so no one has to worry about that. Thanks to Aliqueen, EmeraldTulip and Zana Moonbeam for helping me get through it. Also, LuvChasey or DIE, I accept your apology.**

 **Anyway, check out LabRats989's story Sick Chasey. Actually, check out all of his stories, he is amazing!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Leo's POV.

I was watching Pokèmon when my mom came into the room.

"Hey mom." I greeted while keeping my eyes on the screen.

"Honey, Adam and Bree are to the movies, Donald is at work and I'm about to go out for a news report. You and Chase are gonna be alone for a while. Can you watch him?" My mom asked as she fixed one of her earrings.

"You are putting me in charge of Chase? Like a babysitter?" I asked as she opened the door.

"It is only for a few hours Leo. You'll be fine. I put your sandwiches in the fridge. I made some soup for Chase if he wants to eat. If you have a problem, call my work number and I'll come home as soon as I can." My mom explained.

"Ok. Bye mom." I greeted her as she left the house.

As soon as I closed the door, I heard Chase trying to yell. I walked upstairs and saw him looking at me with a dazed look.

"Chase. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Leo? When did you turn into a dog?" He asked in a loopy tone.

"What? I am one hundred percent human. And I am one hundred percent sure I do not look like a dog." I protested.

"No. You look like a dog." Chase said.

I grabbed the thermometer and put it in his mouth. After it beeped, I pulled it out. 103.4, his fever had gone back up. He must be hallucinating because of it.

"Chase. What did you call me up here for?" I asked, desperate to get back to my Pokèmon marathon.

"I'm thirsty and hungry." He replied.

"Kay. My mom made you some soup and I can get you some water." I said.

"Ok doggie Leo." Chase said in a loopy tone.

I shook it off as I went downstairs to get Chase's food. When I came back, he was gone. I put the food down on the nightstand and I started yelling.

"Chase?! Chase where are you?!"

"Up here." Chase replied.

I looked up to see my brother floating in the air above the bed.

"How the heck did you get up there?!" I yelled.

"My levitation ability must be glitching!" he answered, erupting into a coughing fit.

"Ok, how am I supposed to get you down from there?" I asked in a normal tone.

"It should stop eventually, until then, I'll just be in the air." Chase explained.

"Ok...what's up?" I asked in a casual tone.

"Leo, that is a terrible pun...oh no." Chase screamed.

"What?" I asked.

My question was answered when Chase fell on the bed grabbing his stomach.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No. I just feel nauseous." Chase groaned.

I grabbed the garbage can and handed it to him right before he started hurling his guts. I decided to take the food and put it back in the fridge once I made sure he was fine. After he was done, I helped him lay down and I pulled the covers back over him.

"Just...get some rest Chase." I said as I grabbed the tray and went back downstairs.

I put the food in the fridge and washed my hands. My next move was to grab the remote and turn back on my Pokèmon marathon. I heard Chase yell my name again. I paused the TV which had Pikachu making the strangest face and I ran up the stairs. I saw the wall destroyed and Chase laying on the ground.

"Whoa Chase, are you ok?" I asked.

"I...I was alm...almost asl...asleep when my las...laser bo glitc...glitched and destro...destroyed the wall." Chase explained as he was shivering because of the fever.

"Let's get you back in bed, alright?" I asked as I swung his arm over my shoulder, helped him onto his bed and put the covers on top of him.

"Ok, just sleep. Everything will be better for everyone once you get better." I explained as I closed his door and went back to my marathon after washing my hands and grabbing my sandwiches.

-Time skip-

When my mom came back, Chase was still asleep.

"Hey sweetie. How's Chase?" She asked as she hung up her coat.

"His fever went up to 103.4 degrees, he had a hallucination and thought i was a dog, he threw up, his chills are back and he glitched destroying the wall." I explained.

"That poor child." My mom said as she grabbed the phone.

"Getting takeout again mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bree is staying at a friend's house, Donald had to work late and Adam will be back very soon. So just me, you and Adam tonight." My mom said.

"Cause that won't end badly." I said too.

"Do you want chinese or pizza?" She asked.

"We had pizza last night, so I'm gonna say chinese." I replied not really caring.

"Kay, I'm gonna check on Chase and then I'll call." My mom explained as she went upstairs.

Tasha's POV.

As I went upstairs, I noticed the wall. It looked a little like something had hit it on the other side so it was sticking out a little bit, but otherwise, it looked fine. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chase asked from the other side.

"It's Tasha sweetheart, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Chase replied.

I opened the door and saw the wall. It was burnt and looked like he stabbed it. I walked over to Chase's bed and sat on the edge.

"Hey sweetie." I said.

"Hi. How was work?" He asked.

The chills must have left again, thank goodness.

"It was ok. Leo said you thought he was a dog." I explained.

Then Chase squinted at me.

"Tasha, when did you become a cat?" He asked in a loopy tone.

"Honey, are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"Of course kitty Tasha." He smiled crazily.

I grabbed the thermometer and put it in his mouth. After it beeped, I realized it had stayed the same as when Leo told me he took it, 103.4.

"Sweetheart, I'll explain to Donald about the wall, you go to sleep. I'll check on you later." I smiled as I got off his bed.

"Okee dokey kitty Tasha." He said in a loopy tone and still smiling like a crazy person.

I shook it off as I walked downstairs to call the chinese restaurant.

 **Wow, I am so so so sorry that I took so long to update this. I went through three different re writes and had terrible writer's block.**

 **Happy valentines day everyone! Hope you were able to spend it with someone dear to you. Whether it was your special someone or a family member, we are all grateful for them, even if we don't show it 24/7.**

 **I hope all of you had fun even if you are like me and are single.**

 **What did you think of Chase's crazy hallucinations? Also, he is gonna have more in the next chapter, but he needs some kind of crazy nightmare that a sick, delusional kid would have. So please suggest one for me so you get a new update sooner then this one.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chase's POV

Tasha had just come into the room.

"Hey sweetie," she said

"Hi, how was work?" I asked

"It was okay," she started "Leo said you thought he was a dog."

Suddenly I started squinting. "Tasha," I started "When did you become a cat?"

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" Kitty Tasha asked

"Of course, Kitty Tasha," I smiled

She grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. After a second it beeped and she looked at it.

"Sweetheart, I'll explain to Donald about the wall, you go to sleep.I'll check on you later," Tasha smiled as she got off my bed.

"Okey-dokey Kitty Tasha." I said feeling sort of loopy. She left and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Dream -

For some reason I was walking around and everyone has turned into an animal! Leo is still a dog, Tasha is a cat, Mr. Davenport is an African Grey Parrot, Adam is a sheep, and Bree is a colorful looking blue jay. Since when did they turn into animals? Well, except for Kitty Tasha and Doggy Leo of course. It seems like they don't even notice I'm here, and for some reason we're all in some forest place. I think.

I start to laugh uncontrollably. I don't know why, but I am. I can't stop laughing. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground clutching my stomach and still laughing. All my animal-family members are staring at me. I start to cry then. I don't even know why I'm crying, but I'm balling my eyes out now. What is wrong with me?

I keep crying and I'm sure my face is the reddest it's ever been. I cry, then I laugh, I'm laughing and crying at the same time. Then I start to hiccup. I'm hiccuping, crying, and laughing all at the same time.

Then my animal-family starts to surround me and some kind of goop is coming out of them all. I start to freak out. What is going on!? I try to pull out my laser bo but it won't turn on. Oh no, my bionics are glitching again! Only this time I can't use them! Somehow Sheep Adam picks me up, don't ask me how, and starts punching me again and again. He's laughing. Then he throws me much harder than he ever has. When I get up again I see that they have all morphed into strange creatures except for me.

Then I start to get really scared because now they all are wolves and there's blood dripping down their faces. They still have faces and such but they are like human-wolves or something.

They all start looking at me creepily, and I start to try and back away but there is some kind of invisible barrier not letting me get far.

Bree looks at me with a deadly creepy look in his eyes, saying "Chase, come closer. We aren't going to hurt you."

I'm about to go closer when Adam ads on "What? I thought we were-" Bree jumps on them and they all start jumping and fighting. This is my chance to get away.

I start to run and they don't even notice. I'm running and running as hard as I can. Suddenly they're all in human form again and Bree super speeds up to me, and grabs me by the back of my shirt.

"Let go of me!" I scream. She smiles wickedly. I start to sweat. And I'm screaming. I can't stop screaming. All I can do is scream.

Suddenly I felt someone hit me really hard and my eyes popped open. Bree and Adam were standing there, looking concerned.

"Chase, are you okay?" Bree asked

I screamed "DON'T HURT ME!" and I tried to run but Adam pushed me down.

"Chase are you feeling okay?" he asked

"DON'T TRY AND KILL ME!" I screamed again "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" they looked at me like I was crazy and then I screeched again "DON'T HURT ME!"

"Should I call Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked "I think he had some sort of nightmare and now he thinks we're going to kill him."

"Okay, you go call him, I'll calm him down." Bree nodded. Adam left. I was left in there with Bree, who was the one that was currently freaking me out the most right now. I backed up against the wall and tried to bolt away, but she grabbed my arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" I begged

"Chase, please tell me what happened. It was just a dream, I won't hurt you." Bree swore.

"How do I know that I was really dreaming? How do I know you don't still want to-AH!" I suddenly scream

"What?!" Bree asks

"WHY ARE YOU A WOLF AGAIN?! YOU WERE NORMAL AGAIN JUST A SECOND AGO!" I start hyperventilating. The last thing I remember is Bree looking at me with concern before my vision fades to black.

Bree's POV.

I watched as my sick, delusional, younger brother passed out after saying stuff like I was a wolf. I'll admit, I wasn't having a good hair day, but my hair did not look like a wolf's fur at all. I heard Adam and Mr. Davenport run up the stairs. I watched as Mr. Davenport ran to Chase.

"What happened to him?!" Mr Davenport exclaimed in worry.

"We have no idea! Adam and I were watching a movie when we heard him laughing from upstairs, then it turned into crying and then hiccuping and then all at the same time. It was terrifying, so Adam gently slapped Chase in the head to wake him up, but he must have hit him to hard, cause he was saying stuff like I was a wolf." I explained.

"Tasha did say that Chase thought Leo was a dog and she was a cat yesterday, I think his fever is making him hallucinate and have crazy nightmares. I think that if he isn't better soon, I'm gonna take him to the hospital." Mr. Davenport explained.

Adam and I gasped. He wasn't that sick, was he?

"He'll be ok, right?" Adam asked.

"I think so. You and Bree need to get to bed." Mr. Davenport said as we all left our sick, sleeping brother in the room.

 **The dream was a idea by LabRatFlutieKat, thanks to Maddie (guest), Dirtkid123, LabRats989 and Aliqueen16.**

 **Will Chase get better very soon? Or is he gonna end up in the hospital?**

 **Also, if you have Watch Disney XD and you can watch Elite Force on February 29, please do not give out spoilers to me. I will virtually punch you in the face.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Tasha's POV.

As I went downstairs to make breakfast for Adam, Bree, Leo, Donald and I, I passed Chase's room and heard noises. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chase asked.

"It's Tasha. Are you ok?" I asked.

"I haven't been ok for a few days. You have to be more specific." Chase replied.

I opened the door and saw Chase in a chair beside his bed.

"Sweetie, why aren't you in bed?" I asked.

"I woke up and threw up, I tried to go downstairs to the bathroom and I got super dizzy." Chase explained.

I picked him up, put him back in his bed and put the covers on top of him.

"Just rest. I'll send someone to check on you later." I smiled as I left his room and went downstairs.

I washed my hands and started making the strawberry waffles. I heard the elevator door open and Adam and Bree exit.

"Waffles!" Adam yelled as he sat down.

I smiled at his childish act and continued making the waffles. I heard Leo come down the stairs with Donald close behind him.

"Morning guys." I smiled as I handed them their plates.

"Is Chase any better?" Donald asked.

I must admit, it was so adorable seeing him concerned about our children, even if they were as sick as a dog.

"I don't know, he said he threw up again and when he tried to get to the bathroom, he got extremely dizzy." I explained.

"I'll check on him after I eat some of your amazing waffles." Donald said as he continued eating.

I finished up and started eating myself. I saw Donald finish up and go upstairs to check on Chase.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I went upstairs to check on Chase. I grabbed the thermometer and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Mr. Davenport, can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Chase said.

I opened the door and saw him laying down on his back, looking like a extra in a zombie movie. I put the thermometer in his mouth. After it beeped, I pulled it out. 103.5. I let out a short girly shriek, picked him up and put him on the couch. Tasha and Adam walked over to Chase and I.

"Why did you bring him down here?" Tasha asked.

"Honey, I need you to call the doctor's office and set up a appointment for Chase, I need to get the chip extractor, Adam, keep a eye on him. And before you ask, do not actually put your eye on him." I explained as I went down to the lab.

Adam's POV.

I watched as Tasha and Mr. Davenport left the room. I knelt down beside my little brother and held his hand tightly.

"Adam?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me Chase." I smiled as I wiped his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"I don't feel good." Chase groaned.

"Mr. Davenport is gonna take you to the hospital and they will make you feel better, I promise." I said.

"You can't promise that." Chase said before he groaned again.

"Chase, look at me. I promise that after you go to the hospital, you will feel better very soon. Alright?" I asked.

He nodded and groaned again. I saw Mr. Davenport come back in the room with the chip extractor and he took out Chase's chip. Then I saw Tasha come back in the room, saying the appointment was in twenty minutes. Luckily, we weren't very far from the hospital. I watched as Mr. Davenport took Chase to the lab to put him in regular clothes and then he brought him back upstairs and put him in the car, then they drove towards the hospital.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

As I quickly drove to the hospital, I glanced back at Chase, who was now sleeping in the back seat. I looked back at the road and continued to drive to the hospital. When we got there, I parked and gently woke up Chase.

"Chase. We're here." I said.

He slowly got out of the car and almost immediately fell down. I picked him up and he leaned on me the whole time we walked into the building. I rang the bell on the counter and was almost immediately greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Dr. Miller, Chase Davenport." I said.

She turned to her computer.

"Yep, go upstairs to the second floor." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I helped Chase walk to the elevator.

I helped him sit down in the waiting room and he started falling asleep again. I gently tapped his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Try not to fall asleep." I said.

"But I'm tired!" He whined as he closed his eyes.

I decided not to fight with him anymore when the door opened and his name was called.

"Come on Chase." I said as I helped him stand up.

The nurse took us down the hall and into one of the rooms. I helped Chase get on the bed and I sat down in a chair. The nurse left after she helped Chase get settled to get Dr. Miller. He came in.a few minutes later, followed by the nurse.

"So what have been Chase's symptoms?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Vomiting, sore throat, chills, hallucinations, and high fever staying at around 103 degrees." I explained.

"Alright, when did he first get sick?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Saturday morning." I said.

"How did you find out he was sick?" Dr. Miller asked.

"My other kids and I were eating breakfast when I heard him vomiting from his room, so I took his temperature and it was at 102.5." I said.

"Was that the lowest it has been since he has gotten sick?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I know what is wrong with him." Dr. Miller said.

"What?" I asked.

"He has a stomach bug, but he also has mononucleosis. The best thing to do is to admit him into the hospital until he is better." Dr. Miller explained.

(A/N. For those who do not know what mononucleosis is, it means that your fever will not go down.)

"I understand." I said.

I went downstairs to sign more forms for Chase while Dr. Miller called a gurney to get Chase to his room. I called Tasha and explained what happened to Chase, then I went to his room to sit with him. He was sleeping soundly, for the first time in a while.

 **So Chase is now in the hospital. Ok, I know I am the writer, but I fell terrible for doing this to him, but he had to go to the hospital.**

 **Thanks to Daphrose for the help, it will come in handy for this and future stories.**

 **So funny thing. I am actually sick now. It isn't as bad as Chase, just a stupid cold.**

 **Seriously, I don't wanna be gross, but I think that I have Chase's snot cannon glitch right now.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

Chase's fever absolutely refused to go down. It had been at 103.5 since yesterday morning and now it was 3:00 in the afternoon. He had been sleeping for a while, but last night, he had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep. The doctors had to sedate him just so he could sleep. I personally didn't want them to that, but my top priority was to make sure Chase got better and take him home. Chase was mumbling in his sleep. I couldn't tell what about though. Just then his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Chase. Relax. Lay back down." I said as I gently pushed him back down onto the pillows.

Then I noticed that a few tears were starting to leak of his eyes and stream down his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as he sat up again.

"I wanna go home." Chase said before he started sobbing into my shirt.

"Chase. It'll be ok. You'll be back home before you know it." I soothed as I hugged him tightly.

I hated seeing him like this. It was heartbreaking. Normally he was the confident, strong one and now he was acting like a four year old version of himself. I didn't mind, but I still felt sorry for him. I don't think I had ever gotten this sick in my entire life. I needed to go get something from the house.

"Chase. I'm gonna go get something from the house. Alright?" I asked.

"Ok." Chase said quietly as his eyes started drooping and they shut.

I went down to the elevator and into my car. I started it up and drove to the house. As soon as I got back, the door opened and it was Bree.

"Hey Mr. Davenport. How is Chase?" She asked with sad eyes.

"His fever is still the same it was yesterday. I'm gonna bring him something, but I need to get to the lab." I explained.

Then Bree blocked the elevator doors.

"Bree. Let me in."

"How about you tell me what you need and I'll get it for you?" Bree suggested.

"Let me in my lab." I said as I gently pushed past her and went downstairs.

When I exited, the lab was a gigantic mess. Inventions all over the place, along with butterscotch pudding and tomatoes.

"What in the name of the newly grounded is going on?" I demanded.

"We were all just playing a board game when Adam got up and announced his butterscotch tomatoes were ready. Leo and I thought that it was disgusting, so I threw one at Adam and it started a full fledged food fight." Bree explained.

"I just came to get something for Chase. You guys know how to get on my nerves." I said as I picked up what I was looking for.

"How is Chase?" Adam asked seriously.

"He is the same as he was yesterday morning. That isn't good, but it isn't bad." I explained.

"When can we see him?" Bree asked.

"I want my lab spotless first. And then you can come visit him." I explained.

"Let's get started guys." Leo groaned as they started cleaning.

I went back into the elevator and drove back to the hospital. I walked in and went to Chase's room. When I opened the door, I could tell he was still asleep. One of the doctors had just finished checking up on him and he left. I put the box down and continued reading my book.

-Time skip-

After a few hours, I heard Chase groan and start waking up. I immediately put down my book and went over to him.

"Hey Chase." I smiled as he fully woke up.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." He said quietly.

"I brought you something." I smiled as I picked up the box.

Chase sat up and slowly opened it. He pulled out the new, hadn't been realised, limited edition

E-pad. (A/N, we have the E-pods and E-phones, so I wasn't sure if it was a E-pad or not.)

"This is amazing Mr. Davenport! How did you get this?" He asked as he started setting it up.

"I know the inventor of this E-pad, so I scored the one of three prototypes." I explained.

"Doesn't that technically mean it belongs to you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but when I saw how upset and bored you were, I figured you would want something like this." I explained.

"That does make sense. So have Adam, Bree and Leo gotten into trouble yet?" Chase asked.

"They Leo'd up my lab with butterscotch tomatoes." I said.

Chase smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he continued to start up the E-pad. After he got it started, we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as Chase put down his E-pad.

The door opened to Tasha, Adam, Bree and Leo.

"Hey guys." Chase smiled.

Adam came over and hugged him tightly. I had to get him off a few seconds later cause he was accidentally cutting off Chase's air supply. After Chase was breathing normally again, Bree came over and gently hugged him. He immediately hugged her back. Then Leo was about to hug him when I noticed that Chase started looking like he was gonna vomit. I gently pulled Leo away and went over to Chase.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think." Chase said.

"Chase. Don't lie to me." I said.

"I feel a little nauseous, but I'm ok." Chase said.

"Guys, maybe we should go and let Chase rest." Tasha suggested.

"Wait! Don't leave! I feel fine!" Chase exclaimed.

"Ok then, we'll stay for a little while then." Tasha smiled.

"OMG! You have the new E-pad!" Bree squealed.

"It isn't gonna be released for another month! How did you get it?" Leo asked.

"It was Mr. Davenport." Chase said as he picked it up again.

"How did you get it?" Leo asked me.

I explained how I got when Adam shushed us.

"What is it Adam?" I whispered.

"Chase is asleep." Adam whispered while he gestured to a sleeping Chase.

"Aww! He looks so cute when he is sleeping." Bree whispered.

We all looked at her weirdly.

"Are you mad that I said my brother looked cute?! Jeez!" Bree whispered.

"We should probably go now and let Chase rest." Tasha explained.

"Ok." Adam, Bree and Leo groaned.

They all left the room and then I started drifting off.

-Time skip-

No one's POV.

Someone opened the door to a young teenage boy's room. He was in there along with a middle-aged man. He decided to get both. He grabbed the man and took him out to his car. Then he came back for the boy. He grabbed him, ripped off the machinery and stuffed him in the back of his car. He started driving away. No one messes with Douglas Davenport.

 **Sorry it took so long. My mom made me go to bed early so I will get better sooner.**

 **The forth Bionic is back to writing, so check out her updated and and new stories.**

 **This is set before Taken so Douglas is evil.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Bree's POV.

I was watching Teen Fiance when I saw I heard someone say.

"We interrupt this program with a important message."

Then Linda Monterse came on the screen.

"Last night a 16 year old boy named Chase William Davenport and his father, the billionaire Donald Davenport were taken from the Mission Creek north hospital. Chase Davenport was admitted into the hospital on Thursday morning with a stomach virus and mononucleosis. Last night a masked figure went into the room and took Donald Davenport out of the room and came back for Chase Davenport. We have no idea what the person is planning for them, but if anyone finds the person, he will be arrested immediately and interrogated to find out where Chase Davenport and Donald Davenport are." She finished.

"We now return to your scheduled program." The announcer said.

I realized that I was recording it so I went back to the news report and screamed for Leo, Tasha and Adam. When they came down I showed them. Tasha looked disgusted when she saw Linda Monterse on the screen, then she realized what the report was about and she, like everyone else, had their mouths wide open in disbelief. After it was over, I flipped off the TV.

"So my husband and son have been captured and I didn't cover it?!" Tasha yelled.

"Mom!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry honey." Tasha said.

"We have to find them." Adam said quietly.

"How? We have no idea where they are or who took them." I said.

"This isn't just a regular criminal. It is someone who hates our family, and wants us gone." Tasha said.

"It's Douglas!" Leo yelled.

"Why would Douglas do this?" I demanded.

"Think about it. He hates Big D, he wants Chase and you two to be under the Triton app so he can take over the world. Plus Chase has that upgrade where he can have yours and Adam's abilities, plus his own and more capacity. Since Chase is sick, he must've taken him because he is so week, he can't fight. He must've taken Davenport so we could exchange him for Chase's chip." Leo explained.

"That actually makes a ton of sense. But he is still working with that Krane guy. We can't stop Krane. He is stronger then Adam, Chase and myself. What do we do?" I asked.

"Wait! When I went to go save you guys from Douglas and Marcus, Big D's hologram gave me instructions to his secret weapons vault under the lab. You could always take some stuff out of there." Leo explained.

"Come on Adam, let's go." I said as Adam, Leo and I ran towards the elevator. After stopping at the lab so we could put on our mission suits, when it stopped, we walked out into a dark room with red lights and a bunch of equipment and weapons. I grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed it with stuff. Leo came over with two vests.

"These are super protective. They saved me from Marcus's blast and if Krane gets any ideas, then you'll be safe." Leo explained.

I walked to a different part of the weapons vault and took off the top half of my mission suit, slipped on the vest, put back on the top half of my mission suit and walked back to the boys. I saw that Adam had just finished putting his on and he was trying to get the top of his mission suit back on. After he did, we grabbed our duffel bags and went back up to the lab.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I am tracing Big D's phone by it's GPS. Once I get it's coordinates, you two are gonna go and save them. Got it?" Leo asked.

Adam and I nodded. Leo clicked a few more buttons and then my chip tingled a bit.

"I just sent the coordinates to your chip Bree. Take these and go." Leo explained as he handed us our comms. I slipped mine over my ear and Adam and I sped out the door.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly woke up, I realized that I was in some sort of dungeon. I looked over to my left and saw Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport!" I yelled in a horse voice as I tried to stand up. I failed and I just crawled over.

"Chase! Are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think so. Well, as ok as I can be right now. Where are we?" I asked.

"Douglas captured us last night. He freaked out when he saw that you didn't have your chip." Mr. Davenport explained as I finished crawling over to him. Then we heard footsteps coming our way. I saw Victor Krane open the door and then he grabbed me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Leave him alone!" Mr. Davenport yelled as he tried to break out of the chains that were attached to his feet and arms.

"Douglas needs him." Krane replied as he flung me over his shoulder and walked away.

I tried to fight him, but it was like fighting a brick wall, useless. He put me down in a chair and tied me to it. Then he left. Douglas walked in the room.

"Hello Chase. Nice to see you again." Douglas said as he sat down on the opposite side of me.

"Well the feeling is not mutual. What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I want you to join me Chase." Douglas said.

"I thought we have been over this. I will never betray my family." I said through gritted teeth before coughing loudly.

"What if I told you I could get rid of your sickness?" Douglas asked.

"I wouldn't believe you...I think I'm gonna be sick." I said while grabbing my stomach.

Douglas held a trash can in front of me and I started hurling my guts out. After I finished, Douglas set the garbage can down.

"I still won't join you. No matter what." I said while sort of recovering from puking again.

"You will join me Chase. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do it willingly before I get your chip and use my Triton app on you. But since you don't, I'll have to use it. Too bad Chase. You could've still had control of your mind, but I guess you do not want that. Krane!" Douglas yelled.

Krane walked back in the room.

"Take him back to Donald. He isn't willing. We have to do this the hard way." Douglas said.

Krane picked me back up and carried me back to the dungeon. He threw me in and I landed on my wrist. I screamed. Davenport pulled me close to him. I was done for.

 **New chapter!**

 **I am still sick so I am staying home from church today and updating.**

 **Sorry it took so long. Writer's block, being sick and something really sad happened last night. Thanks to EmeraldTulip for encouragement and being there for me and thanks to The forth Bionic for cheering me up and helping me out of writer's block.**

 **So you should probably expect the next chapter soon. Vote on my poll for with story I should post next.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I held Chase close to me. He was getting worse. He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes. Then started shivering.

"It..it's so co..cold." Chase said while his teeth were chattering.

"Hey. It's ok." I soothed while rubbing my hand up and down his shoulder.

"I ju...just wan...wanna go ho...home." Chase said.

"I know. We'll get outta here. I promise." I said.

"Don..don't ma...make prom...promises you can...can't ke...keep." Chase said.

"We will get out of here. Adam and Bree will find us." I explained as I held him closer.

"But Doug...Douglas is gon...gonna put ad...Adam, br..Bree and I un..under the trit...Triton app and we can...can't st...stop it." Chase explained while shivering.

"Don't worry about that. You should probably get some sleep." I explained.

"It's to co...cold." Chase said.

"Just try. You might feel better after you get some sleep." I said.

Chase snuggled into my side and a few minutes later I heard some light snores and his body relaxing into my body. I had to hope that Adam and Bree could find us before it was too late. I put my hand on Chase's forehead and realised that his fever was rising more.

"Douglas!" I yelled in fear for my son.

After no reply, I tried again, but this time, with something else.

"Douglas Orville Davenport!"

He ran in the room and saw that it was me.

"What do you want Donnie?" He demanded.

"Chase is getting worse. You have to let him go back to the hospital!" I yelled.

"No can do Donnie. I offered to help him, but he refused." Douglas said.

"You were gonna force him into joining your side in exchange for his health!" I yelled.

"No. I was asking if he wanted to join me willingly in exchange for his health. I'm still gonna cure him, but it'll be after I put my Triton app on his chip." Douglas explained.

"He could die from this fever! And you just want him to help you with your plan?! Why would you do this?!" I demanded.

"He was my son! Until you stole him from me!" Douglas yelled.

"I did not steal him or Adam and Bree! I was rescuing them from you!" I yelled.

"Stole!"

"Rescued!"

"Stole!"

"Rescued!"

Then I heard Krane yell Douglas's name.

"I have to get back to work." Douglas said.

"Can't you at least give me a blanket for him?" I asked.

"Fine! But only because I care about him also!" Douglas yelled as he threw a thin blanket at me and shut the door to the dungeon. Then he left. I wrapped the blanket around Chase's arms and held him close to me. No way was Douglas gonna do this to my family. Not while I was alive.

Bree's POV.

We stopped outside of the building where Mr. Davenport's cell phone was giving off its signal.

"It just looks like a normal house Bree." Adam said.

"That's what Douglas's lair looked like back when he had Marcus. There should be some sort of lever or keypad or switch or button somewhere around here." I explained as I started feeling around the wall.

"I know! Let's order a pizza and see what happens!" Adam suggested.

"Adam." I said.

"Fine. It doesn't have to be pizza, it can be Mexican, Chinese, whatever you want." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes and continued feeling around for the switch.

"Hey look!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam." I started, then I looked and saw that he was pointing at a big red button on the ground beside the flowers.

"What are you waiting for? Click it!" I exclaimed.

Adam knelt down and clicked it. Then the wall morphed into a door.

"You did it!" I happily exclaimed.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Adam asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Guys, focus." Leo said through the comm set.

"Ok. Come on Adam." I said as I went through the door.

Adam followed me and the door closed behind us.

"It is dark in here." Adam stated.

I pulled out my cell phone and turned on flashlight and we continued walking. When we reached the end of the hall, it started getting brighter, so I put up my phone. We continued walking towards the light, and it opened to Douglas's lab.

"Man! This place is nice!" I yelled, admiring the work he had done on the place as I gouvhed

"Bree. You are here to find Davenport and Chase. Not admire the enemy." Leo said through the comm set.

"Right! Sorry!" I yelled.

"And be quiet. You don't want Douglas and Krane to find out you are there." Leo explained through the comm.

"Got it." I said.

We continued walking until Adam stopped me with his hand.

"What?" I whispered.

"I heard a noise." Adam said.

Then I heard a noise. It sounded like someone yelling. Adam and I ran to the noise and we saw Mr. Davenport and Chase. Chase was wrapped in a thin blanket and shivering. Mr. Davenport was holding onto him tightly.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked quietly.

"I am. Chase is getting worse." Mr. Davenport said.

Then we heard footsteps.

"Hide!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Adam and I ducked behind a few barrels and saw Krane open the door and pick up Chase over his shoulder. He screamed and Mr. Davenport yelled at Krane. Adam and I came out of our hiding spots and started fighting Krane. Adam punched him in the chest witch he didn't expect so he stumbled back and dropped Chase. I started punching and kicking Krane and Adam put Chase down beside Mr. Davenport. Krane started using his molecular kinsiese to chock me witch made Adam scream and punch him again. He stopped chocking me and I breathed heavily. Then I saw him use his molecular kinsiese to throw Adam and I into the dungeon with Chase and Mr. Davenport. I hit my head against the wall and my vision went dark and I faded into nothingness.

 **So things are getting interesting. Will Douglas and Krane succeed? Will Chase be alright?**

 **Please send suggestions for alternative endings and Daniel one shots for me to do.**

 **Send the actual ideas instead of who you want it centered on or the episode.**

 **And please do it on the stories instead of this one.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Bree's POV.

As I slowly came to, I felt someone holding me closely and gently rubbing my shoulder. I opened my eyes only to see Adam.

"Adam? What happened?" I asked.

"Krane and Douglas discovered that we were here, so they locked us in here." Adam said with a sad look on his face.

"Why are you upset?" I asked.

"Douglas took Chase out of here while you were unconscious. Mr. Davenport and I haven't seen him since." Adam replied quietly.

I got angry and stood up, only to fall on the ground immediately.

"Bree! Be careful." Adam shouted.

"Yeah. You're still weak from your fight with Krane." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Fine. But as soon as I am able, I am breaking out of here and saving Chase." I said with a bunch of force in my voice.

Then I saw Douglas coming back in the room, holding a sleeping Chase.

"What did you do with him?!" I demanded.

"Relax. I was just seeing if Donnie was exaggerating about Chase's illness. And since he is not...I'm gonna help you guys get out of here." Douglas said as he put Chase down on the dungeon floor.

"You brought us here in the first place Douglas!" Mr. Davenport yelled as he grabbed Chase and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders again.

"Yeah! Why should we trust you?!" I screamed.

"I brought you here under Krane's orders. He wants to put you guys under the Triton app, to make you part of his army. He said that if I didn't take Chase and Donald from the hospital, he would kill Adam, Bree and Chase on the spot. So in order to keep you guys alive, I did what I had to do." Douglas explained.

"If all of this was to protect us, why did you try and get Chase to join you willingly?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase has always been like me. I figured that if I convinced him to be "evil", he could double cross Krane later. But since he wouldn't hear me out, I decided to let Krane bring him back here." Mu father explained looking at our brother worried.

Mr. Davenport was about to speak when we heard Krane yell Douglas's name.

"I have to go, I'll help you get out later." Douglas said as he left.

"Should we trust him?" I asked.

"He isn't giving us much of a choice, besides, I don't wanna risk your lives because I didn't trust my brother." Mr. Davenport said as Chase started shaking in the blanket.

"Mr. Davenport, give him to me." Adam protested.

Mr. Davenport picked him and handed him to Adam, who started rubbing him gently, but hard enough to create some heat. I saw him putting his hand on Chase forehead and frowning.

"Mr. Davenport, he is getting worse." Adam said as he held him closer to his body.

"I know. I can't do anything to stop him from getting worse. He would probably be better if Douglas hadn't taken him out of the hospital, but he did."

I heard a small groan and saw Chase opening his eyes.

"Adam?" He asked.

"Yeah buddy, it's me." Adam replied with a small smile.

"What happened?" Chase asked quietly.

"Douglas is gonna help us. He doesn't like Krane anymore and he is worried about you." Adam explained.

Chase's eyes widened.

"Adam you can't trust him! He'll kill us!" Chase yelled before erupting into a coughing fit.

Adam started patting him on the back to help him quit coughing.

"Just breath Chase, breath." Mr. Davenport encouraged.

After Chase quit coughing, he started talking again.

"I'm so cold." He said.

"Just try and go back to sleep. Alright? I will make sure Krane does not mess with you while you are asleep." Adam said.

Chase snuggled into Adam and started lightly snoring. Mr. Davenport started drifting off and then fell asleep with his head on my shoulder.

I heard someone walking towards us and noticed it was Douglas.

"Ok, listen. Donnie can use these, and once you break through the wall deep enough, you can dig with your speed and Adam with his strength. The car is out in front, use that to get to the hospital." Douglas explained as he handed us a few shovels.

"Thanks." I said.

"Just save my son." Douglas said before walking off.

I woke up Mr. Davenport and explained what happened. We decided that two of us would dig, and the other would stay with Chase. we would take shifts of course. I had the first shift with Chase. I put my arm around him and he laid on my shoulder. After sleeping on me for a while, he woke up and looked nauseous.

"Douglas!" I screamed.

Douglas ran in the room, opened the dungeon door and handed me a garbage can. I held it over to Chase and he started puking in it. After he finished, Douglas left and Chase started falling on my lap.

"You are just so tired aren't you?" I smiled.

"Yes. Now let me sleep." Chase whined.

I shook my head in amusement and let him go back to sleep. A few minutes later, our father came inside with a small glass of water.

"Don't let Chase get dehydrated." He said as he left again.

I picked up the glass and lifted it to Chase's mouth.

"No. Not thirsty." He muttered.

"Chase. Drink this please." I begged.

"I'll just puke it up." He said.

"Chase. Just a little bit, then I'll let you sleep, alright?" I asked.

"Fine." Chase grumbled.

I lifted the glass to Chase's lips and I watched as he swallowed some of the water, before pushing the glass away.

"Ok cranky pants, go back to sleep." I teased as I smiled.

I felt Chase snuggle into me. I heard his light snores and felt a tear coming down from my face. It was shareholders to see him suffering like that.

If only Adam and Mr. Davenport would hurry with the escape tunnel.

 **Yes! New chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I have had terrible internet since Saturday and then my kindle got a software update and it changed the keyboard so I had trouble figuring that out.**

 **Anyway, is Douglas tricking them, or is he honest when he claims to want to help them?**

 **Will Krane find out what they are up to? When will Chase get better?**

 **Please vote on my poll, it is very important that you do so, it involves my future stories. If you want story details before you vote, feel free to PM me.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Adam's POV.

As Bree and I switched off with Chase and the tunnel, I held him tightly. There was no way I was going to lose him because of a fever. He was my little brother after all. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me.

"Hey Chasey." I smiled.

"How long till we reached the end?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I admitted as I gently put my hand on his forehead and frowned.

"I know it's bad." Chase said.

"What?" I asked.

"My fever. I know it's bad." He repeated.

"Look Chase, you really need to get some rest,alright?" I reasoned.

"Adam! I was asleep minutes ago!" Chase whined.

"I don't care. You need rest. Here, you can even use me as a pillow." I said as I stretched out on the ground.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment." He complained.

"Not if I want you to do it." I reasoned.

"Well played Adam, well played." Chase surrendered as he laid down on top of me.

"But we aren't even playing anything." I said.

Chase laughed a bit and then I heard light snores coming from him. Mr. Davenport looked over at us and came over.

"How is he?" Mr. Davenport asked as he put his hand on Chase's forehead and cheek.

"Worse." I replied.

"Did you get him to drink anything?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I completely forgot." I admitted.

"Adam, the last thing he needs is to get dehydrated, the next time he wakes up, make sure you give him some water, alright?" He asked.

"Ok, get back to digging so we can help him sooner." I yelled.

Mr. Davenport got back to work. Meanwhile, Chase started gagging in his sleep. I immediately sat up and held the trashcan under him. Then he started puking.

"Adam! Is he ok?!" I heard Bree scream.

"He's puking in his sleep, I don't think that's good." I said while rubbing his back.

I saw his eyes start opening while he was still vomiting.

"Hey, your gonna be alright. Just breath." I soothed while still rubbing his back.

He finally quit a few minutes later, and laid back down on me. I picked up the glass before I forgot again and held it up to his mouth.

"Adam, I'll just puke again if I drink that!" Chase whined as he pushed the glass away.

"Do you wanna get dehydrated or do you wanna start getting better? I suggest you drink the water." I explained as I held up the glass again.

"Fine." He groaned in surrender as he drank a little bit before he pushed away my hand.

I put the glass down and ruffled his hair.

"Get some sleep." I whispered in his ear.

He started quietly snoring and snuggled up to me in his sleep. I held him tightly and started drifting off myself. I slowly faded into darkness. Two seconds later, I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Davenport.

"Hey." I said.

"We are almost done with the tunnel, we need you to get the big pieces blocking the exit." Mr. Davenport explained.

I tried to sit up, then I remembered that Chase was on top of me.

"Um, a little help?" I asked.

My uncle gently pulled Chase off of me and I stretched out a bit. I went over to Bree to finish up digging the tunnel. After I got the huge rock out of the way, I saw a ray of sunlight. Bree and I started digging furiously until we had finally had a nice sized exit. I ran back through the tunnel to get Mr. Davenport and Chase. Mr. Davenport got up and I picked my brother up . We walked to the car and we saw the helicopter that Douglas had stolen in the garage.

"Since it is ours, let's use it. It's probably better if we get out of Mission Creek anyway. That way Krane can't find us." Mr. Davenport explained.

We climbed into the helicopter and I put Chase on the ground. Bree sat to the front with Mr. Davenport and I stayed in the back with Chase. When I got him settled and we lifted off, Bree started talking to break the weird silence.

"What about Tasha and Leo?" Bree asked.

"We'll get them on the way." Mr. Davenport said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my largest and most sophisticated research facility. It is more like a town then one building. That is also where the doctor who knows about your bionics, so he should be able to help Chase." Mr. Davenport explained.

"But Chase doesn't have his chip." Bree protested.

"Another reason we are stopping at the house. We need to get his chip. And we should probably get some clothes and essentials." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Like my pudding!" I exclaimed.

"There is plenty of pudding at the research facility, don't worry Adam."

"Good. I thought that there would be world war pudding." I said in relief.

Bree laughed and smiled.

The helicopter landed a few seconds later and we ran in the house.

"Get everything we need and get back." Mr. Davenport ordered as I picked Chase up .

No way was I leaving him in a helicopter, all alone, while Krane could be on our tail as we speak. I set him down on the couch and I saw my family scrambling to grab stuff. Once Bree finished, she came down to keep a eye on Chase so I could grab my stuff.

Bree's POV.

I grabbed the thermometer and put it in Chase's mouth, I was hoping that it wasn't a super high temperature, but I also knew that it probably was. It beeped and I pulled it out, 103.7. I let out a small scream, he could die from his temperature being so high. I grabbed a washcloth, got it wet and put it on his forehead. He groaned a bit in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Adam came downstairs with a few bags and put them in the helicopter. He saw Chase and sighed.

"How is he?" Adam asked.

"His temperature is 103.7." I said sadly.

"Bree! That could kill him!" Adam yelled.

"Why are you acting like I caused this?!" I demanded as I stood up.

"It was probably from one of your boyfriends! That was what got me and you sick last time!" Adam yelled.

"For the record, I am single right now! And I don't think that they would come to school if they were sick!" I fired back.

"That's what you thought right before Owen came down with strep throat and gave it to me and you!" Adam yelled.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room with his and Chase's suitcases.

"You two, stop arguing , we have to get out of here." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam picked up Chase and set him down in the helicopter. Mr. Davenport grabbed the chip extractor and put Chase's chip back in, then Tasha and Leo climbed in. Leo in the front with Davenport and Tasha, Adam and I were in the back with Chase. The helicopter lifted off and we started going to the research facility.

 **Double digits! So happy!**

 **Will Chase be ok? Will Krane find them?**

 **For the record, Douglas will not double cross them. He may or may not show up again in the story, right now, I am not sure.**

 **Please please please vote on my poll. I really need votes.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

As we landed in Oahu, Hawaii where the research facility was, I walked out of the helicopter to tell the doctor about Chase. When I told him what had happened, he made sure that we had a house to stay in and he sent a few of his nurses to get Chase. I got Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha and we settled into the house. Adam ran to the cabinet to make sure I wasn't lying about the pudding. I made sure they all had separate rooms and then after I got settled in, I went back to the hospital. The doctor came out to me.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. I was able to get him in a stable condition and his fever is going down. If you had brought him here later, he may not be alive right now. When he got here, his fever was at 104.1. That is considered deadly. But it is going down now. He'll be fine. You can go see him, but he is still sleeping." The doctor explained.

"Thank you." I said as I started walking to Chase's room.

When I got there, he was sleeping quietly. He was hooked up to a few IV lines, but otherwise, he looked fine. I smiled in relief and sat down in a chair.

Bree's POV.

As I finished unpacking, I asked Tasha if I could go to the hospital with Mr. Davenport and Chase.

"Sweetheart, I don't know. I don't want you to go there and find out that you can't see him." Tasha explained as she put up a few of Chase's clothes in his room.

"Tasha, I'm scared. What if he isn't ok? What if he is dying? What if he is dead?" I asked as tears started streaming down my face.

"He'll be fine. It's alright sweetheart." Tasha soothed as she embraced me in a hug.

"You don't know that." I said, barely able to get the words out cause I was chocking on tears.

"Honey. Donald has one of the best doctors in the world taking care of him. He'll be fine." Tasha said as she gently rubbed my back.

"I just want him to be alright." I said as my tears started to let up.

"We all do sweetheart. We all do." Tasha said.

After minutes of sobbing uncontrollably, I finally stopped, but stayed in Tasha's arms for comfort. After a while, she stopped hugging me and continued unpacking.

"Are you gonna be alright sweetheart?" She asked as I left the room.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I smiled as I left the room.

As I walked to my room, I heard Adam running towards me.

"Do you know anything yet?" Adam asked.

"No. Mr. Davenport hasn't called Tasha or anything." I said sadly.

"Mr. Davenport said that this place was like a town, wanna go explore?" Adam asked.

"I guess. I wonder if there are any other people here other then Mr. Davenport's staff and us." I smiled.

"Let's go find out." Adam smiled.

"Wanna invite Leo?" I asked.

"Sure." Adam said.

I ran upstairs and got Leo, then we told Tasha we were leaving and we walked out the door.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. I wonder how long it took Mr. Davenport to build it." I said out loud.

"Hey, we are in Hawaii, let's go to the beach!" Leo suggested.

"We don't have any beach supplies that we brought with us." I said.

"That's why there is a beach store right there." Adam said as he held out his arms like a game show host unveiling a car.

"Awesome! And don't do that anymore Adam. It's just weird." I said as we walked in.

The store was full of sunglasses, boogie boards, surfboards, swimwear, beach balls, umbrellas, scuba gear, snorkeling gear. Everything you would need for a good day at the beach. I grabbed a swimsuit and Adam and Leo grabbed some swim trunks. Then we grabbed sunglasses and they grabbed surfboards. I grabbed a towel, some sunscreen, an umbrella, a sunhat and the latest issue of People magazine. We put the stuff on the counter. Then a man maybe a few years older then Mr. Davenport came out.

"Wow, gonna enjoy the Hawaiian beaches, are you?" The man chuckled.

"Yep." Adam smiled.

"Last name please." The man said.

"Davenport." I said.

"I've heard about you guys, and I'm a very good friend of your father's, but I have never met you guys. You must be Adam, Bree and Leo. I thought Davenport had another one though. A boy I think." The man said as he rang up our stuff.

"Yeah. Our brother Chase. He's one of the reasons we are here in the first place. He's really sick." I explained.

"I am sorry to hear that. Tell your father that Gary said hi the next time you see him." The man, Gary, said.

Then a tall guy, maybe around my age came out. He had chocolate brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Not to mention a amazing tan to top it off.

"Hey dad, I'm about to go out and teach surfing lessons. I'll be back at five." The guy said.

"Cameron, come meet Donald Davenport's kids." Cameron walked over to us and I thought I was gonna swoon, but I was able to keep my cool. "Guys, this is my son, Cameron, Cameron, this is Adam, Bree and Leo Davenport." Gary introduced.

"Actually, I prefer to go by Leo Dooley." Leo said.

"Hey guys. I'm about to go teach some surfing lessons at the beach. Do you guys know how to surf?" Cameron asked.

"I don't. And I would love to learn how." I said as I gazed into his eyes.

"Bree, you tell us you wanted to -Ow!" Adam said as I cut him off by ramming my elbow into his stomach.

"So I'll see you at the beach?" Cameron asked.

"Definitely...I mean, yeah! I'll be there. Because I don't have to do anything else. I mean, bye!" I shouted as Adam, Leo and I ran out the door.

"You said you just wanted to relax, why are you interested in surfing all of a sudden?" Leo asked.

"Because, I have always been interested in surfing. You know, with the surf and...the waves." I tried to make them believe me, but it obviously didn't work.

"Ok, whatever, Cameron is cute and if he's there, I'm there." I said.

"Bree, Big D doesn't like half your boyfriends anyway, do you know how mad he'll be if you end up getting a boyfriend while we are in hiding? We shouldn't even be out of the house, let alone getting romances." Leo explained.

"Stop acting like Chase and loosen up. It won't kill you to let me have a little fun." I said.

"Fine. But when he breaks your heart like Ethan and Kaven, don't come crying to me." Leo said as he and Adam walked towards the beach.

It wasn't a bad thing to like Cameron, right?

 **Bree has a crush! This is probably right before she broke up with Owen, so I didn't put Owen's name in that list that Leo listed off.**

 **So Chasey is gonna be alright...or is he? Will Krane find them?**

 **I realized that I am very insecure about this story, thanks to The Elite Bionic (formally known as LabRats989) for editing this chapter.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Chase's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I had no idea where I was. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on Adam's lap while Bree and Mr. Davenport were digging the tunnel. "Did we escape?" I wondered as I turned on my left. I realized that there was a bunch of machinery. Where was I? I looked over and saw a few empty chairs. Where was everyone? Then I heard a toilet flush. I noticed Mr. Davenport walking out of the bathroom. When he realized that I was awake, he immediately ran over to me.

"Chase. Your awake." He sighed in relief.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At my research facility in Oahu Hawaii." Mr. Davenport said.

"Why am I here? Why are we here? Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Chase. Calm down. The doctor knows about your bionics. Also we're hiding from Krane. They are all in my house where I stay in when I come here." Mr. Davenport explained as he started swiping my sweaty hair out of my eyes.

"Oh. Are they all safe?" I asked.

"Yeah. How do you feel?" Mr. Davenport inquired.

"A little bit better." I said.

"Good. Your fever has gone down a lot. It was 104.1 when we got here. It's at 102.3 now." Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"So my fever was at a deadly temperature when I got here."

"Yeah. The doctor said that you were lucky to be alive." My uncle admitted.

I yawned, I was still tired, even I was just asleep.

"Hey, I should probably get the doctor while you are still awake. Just, don't go back to sleep." Mr. Davenport explained as he left the room.

I was trying to fight the the urge to sleep when I heard my stomach growl. I was starving. I started falling asleep when I saw the door opening and Mr. Davenport entered the room alongside with the doctor

"Hello Chase." The man said.

"Hi." I greeted.

The first thing he did was to stick a small metal device on the back of my neck where my chip was. After a few seconds, it beeped. He put up the device and started checking me out. "Well, I have good news. If you keep recovering at this pace, you should be out of here in a few days." The doctor explained.

"That's a relief." I said.

"Although, I do have one concern. You guys were captured by someone. Did he mess with Chase or anything?" The doctor asked.

"No. The only thing he did was tie me to a chair." I said.

"Yes, but I suppose that you were semi asleep or fully asleep most of the time. Mr. Davenport, did you see anything or hear anything that he may have done to your son?" He asked.

"If I had, then I would have told you as soon as we got here, but no." Mr. Davenport said.

"Alright, well, I have to go, apparently a kid got hurt during a surfing lesson on the beach." The doctor said as he left the room.

"Wait, there are kids here?" I asked.

"Not many, but the kids are my staff's kids. There are two around your age. Cameron and Miranda. Cameron is close to Adam and Bree, right in the middle I think, and Miranda is closer to you and Leo." Mr. Davenport explained.

I yawned again and then my stomach growled loudly.

"Wow Chase. Are you hungry?" Mr. Davenport asked rhetorically as he was laughing a bit.

"I'm starving." I started laughing as well.

"I'll ask the room service what you can eat. I'll be right back." Mr. Davenport said and left the room.

I looked out the window and wondered if my siblings were having fun.

Bree's POV.

"Alright, lay on your stomach, then when the wave goes under you, put your feet under you, and push yourself up." Cameron explained.

I was probably grinning like a idiot. I was on the beach where Cameron was teaching us and maybe six other people. Three kids, two adults and a teenage girl who looked around Chase's and Leo's age.

"Now, who wants to demonstrate what I just taught you?" Cameron asked.

The teenage girl raised her hand and so did one of the little boys.

"Miranda." Cameron said, referring to the teenager.

She went over to him and did it flawlessly.

"Nice! Anyone else?" Cameron asked.

I raised my hand.

"Bree." Cameron smiled.

I walked over and laid on my stomach on my surfboard.

"Alright, put your feet under you." Cameron said.

I did as he said. This was harder then it looked.

"And push yourself up." Cameron said.

I did, but then I fell.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked as he gently helped me up.

I nodded.

"Look, a lot of people get this wrong the first time. Besides, people are supposed to ride on there stomachs the first time around, just to get the hang of it. Alright? I'm just teaching this because you can ride on your feet the second time around." Cameron asked.

"That makes sense." I said.

"Alright, who wants to try this in the water?" Cameron asked.

Everyone grabbed their boards and headed towards the water. My board was pretty. It was purple and pink, with a black flower at the top. It matched my purple, pink and black tankni very well. Anyway, I was in the water, waiting for a big wave. When I finally got one, it felt amazing. I don't know why I hadn't gotten into this sooner, it felt nice. Really nice. When I got to shore, Cameron told me that he wanted us to go out together in case I wiped out. We swam kinda far from shore until a wave came. When it did, I pushed myself upstanding up when I wiped out. I swam back to the surface. When I did, I was met with Cameron's worried face.

"Bree! Are you alright?!" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. That was fun! Not wiping out, but surfing." I smiled.

"It is amazing, let's get you to shore." Cameron said as he held his hand out.

I climbed on his board and he paddled to shore with his hands. When we got on shore, he picked up a small purple flower and put it in my hair.

"Thanks." I smiled and probably blushed.

"Bree, do you wanna go out with me?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." I smiled, even though I was really thinking. 'Yes! He likes me!'

"Friday night, I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"That works. So do you have a idea of what we are doing?" I asked.

"Just come as your normal, pretty self." Cameron said.

I squealed inside my head, Cameron likes me!

 **I totally ship Bree and Cameron. FYI, Cameron is not evil, or Krane in disguise.**

 **I can't believe I have gotten 67 reviews and 2,492 views. This is now my most popular story!**

 **Every review is amazing to read, and I appreciate the suggestions, the constructive criticism and the reviews!**

 **I just started writing for fun, now I have fans. Like actual fans. It is very nice.**

 **Anyway, Chase is getting better! Will Krane find them? How will Cameron and Bree's first date go? Also, I may or may not give Miranda a bigger role, let me know in the reviews and suggest how she could be more important!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Bree's POV.

Friday came quickly. I hadn't seen Chase yet, but Tasha told me that he was doing well. I quickly put on my light blue sun dress, my high heels and a blue headband. I quickly did my makeup. I heard a knock on the door at exactly seven.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I opened the door.

Cameron was standing there in a dark gray T-shirt and shorts. He held out his hand and lead me to his car. We drove down to the beach. He lead me to a weird place.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A private stretch of beach that my dad and your dad own. Perfect place for a sunset picnic." He said as he opened my door. I walked a few steps and saw the picnic blanket out with a small vase and two candles.

"Cameron, it's beautiful." I gushed as he gently grabbed my hand and lead me over to the blanket. He pulled a flower necklace out of the basket and put it around my neck.

"A perfect lae, for a perfect lady." He smiled.

He put the food on my plate and started eating his. It must've been a Hawaiian delicacy, because I had never seen it before, but whatever was, it was delicious.

"So have you always lived in California?" Cameron asked.

"I was born in Maine, but I have lived in California for as long as I can remember." I explained.

"So, Bree, what do you do there?" Cameron asked.

"Well, we have beautiful beaches, but none of them are as lovely as this one. I normally live in Mission Creek, but I have been to L.A. and Hollywood a couple times with a few friends." I explained.

"That sounds amazing. I haven't ever left Oahu. Except the time when I went to Florida. We visited Disneyworld. It was so fun." He said.

"I've never been there. What is it like?" I asked.

He started talking about the rides and the food, the parade and the fireworks. I listened to him intently. After he was done, he gave me a glass of water and pulled out his own.

"Cheers." He said as he clinked his glass against mine and smiled.

After each one if us got a drink, I put down my glass and looked at him closely. He gently placed his hand behind my head, he leaned into my face and pressed his lips against mine. It was a amazing kiss, and I never wanted it to end.

Chase's POV.

Mr. Davenport had to deal with business issues, so I was alone. I was still connected to a IV, but otherwise, I was fine. I was dying of boredom though. I decided to go for a walk. I pulled the IV out and left the building. I started walking down the beach when I noticed that it was getting kinda dark and I was a little dizzy. The sun was setting, but my vision also started going dark. 'No. I cannot pass out here. No one will be able to find me.' I told myself as I started falling. I fell on my face and my vision went completely dark.

Bree's POV.

Cameron and I were walking up the beach, holding hands, when I saw a body in the sand. I ran over with him following close behind. Then I realized who it was.

"Chase!" I screamed as I started crying.

"Isn't this your brother who was in the hospital?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, but what is he doing out here?" I wondered out loud as I dusted the sand off his face.

I put my hand on his forehead.

"He's getting really hot again." I exclaimed with concern.

"If you want I'll carry him back to the hospital." Cameron offered.

I nodded and gently helped the boy I liked pick him up.

"Let's go." I said as we started running towards the hospital.

We were running through the streets which were only lit up by house lights and the moon. We finally got back to the hospital when I saw Mr. Davenport right near the front desk.

"What happened? I left to deal with business and when I came back, Chase was gone!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

The doctor came in the room with a gurney and Cameron gently set him down on it. I watched in horror as he was wheeled to the ER. I sat down beside Cameron and started crying. He gently rubbed my shoulder whispering in my ear. It definitely calmed me down. A few hours later, the doctor wanted to speak to Mr. Davenport. Cameron stood up too.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to get home. Thank you for a unforgettable evening Bree." Cameron smiled as he opened the door and left.

Mr. Davenport came over to me as the doctor went away too.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. He's sleeping now. You should go back to the house Bree." Mr. Davenport said.

I nodded and started walking to the house. When I got there, I went up the stairs and used my super speed to change my clothes, then I went into my capsule, closed the door and fell asleep.

Next morning.

Adam's POV.

Leo and I woke up early and got breakfast. Luckily, there were plenty of Sugar cookie donut o's with no power pellets and no Chase to complain about them. I quickly ate some of them and then Leo and I started walking through the town.

"Wanna go visit Chase?" I asked.

"Why not?" Leo said.

We walked to the hospital building and I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"We are here to see Chase Davenport." I said.

"Second floor, room 234." The receptionist said while focused on her work.

"Thank you ma'am." I replied as Leo and I walked into the elevator.

As it started going up, I decided to have some fun.

I grabbed a small piece of chalk and drew a small square around my feet. Leo noticed.

"Adam, Big D is gonna kill you!" He insisted.

"But this is my personal space." I said.

"Whatever, erase it now." Leo yelled as he pushed me.

The elevator opened to our floor.

"I'll do it on the way back down." I said as we walked to Chase's room. Leo knocked on the door and we heard Mr. Davenport's voice telling us to come in. I opened the door and ran over to Chase. His eyes were open, but he seemed really tired.

"Hey Chasey." I smiled as I ruffled his hair.

"Don't do that." Chase said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"He was supposed to go home tomorrow, but he had to go outside and take a walk, which setback his recovery." Mr. Davenport answered for him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"He is sick again Adam." Leo explained to me.

"I was bored. Moreover, you had to deal with business, so I had no one to talk to." Chase complained to Mr. Davenport.

"Can you guys keep a eye on him while I go deal with some work?" Mr. Davenport asked as he left.

"We don't have a choice." Leo said as we turned back to Chase.

I pulled out my I-phone and handed it to Chase.

"You can probably find something interesting to play in there. I don't mind if you download anything, but just know that I am deleting it off my phone ASAP." I explained.

Chase went to Netflix. He, Leo and I started watching the one movie we all liked. Ghostbusters.

 **Sorry for doing this to Chase.**

 **Will Krane find them? Also, I decided a decision about Bramron that will kill everyone. But I am not giving out details.**

 **Today is Justin Bieber's birthday! So any JB fans out there, I wanna know!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Bree's POV.

I hadn't seen Cameron since our date. I wondered if he was blowing me off. We had a real connection! Why would he do this to me?! "Bree, calm down. It's probably fine." I told myself as I went downstairs. I heard the doorbell ringing and I opened it to Cameron holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Cameron? What are you doing here?" I asked as I leaned on the door frame.

"I am so sorry that we haven't been able to spend time together for the past few days. I had to help my dad at the store because business has been booming and I thought you would be visiting your brother at the hospital. I am so sorry. I brought you these to make up for it." Cameron explained as he handed me the Hawaiian flower bouquet.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry to. I thought you were blowing me off, but now that I know why you didn't talk to me. You were just busy." I explained.

"I forgive you Bree." Cameron said.

"Hey, wanna come in? Adam and Leo are in the beach and Tasha in the hospital with Mr. Davenport and Chase so we have the house all to ourselves." I explained.

"Sure." He smiled as we walked in. I put the flowers in a vase and sat down on the couch with Cameron. We turned on Another Cinderella Story, starring Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley. I grabbed some popcorn and drinks. Cameron put his arm around me. Finally, I had a real boyfriend.

Chase's POV.

Do you know what is like when you cannot go anywhere and you feel like you are going to die of boredom? For those who don't, it is TERRIBLE! I hated being cooped up in a bed with machines and equipment all around me! They took off all of the stuff that they had to put on me after I passed out on the beach except for a few IV's. However, Mr. Davenport was watching me 24/7 or had Tasha, Adam and Leo do it. I hadn't see Bree in forever, it was kinda sad. I needed to get out of here! "Chase, you passed out last time, do not leave, you know that is a stupid idea." I told myself.

I looked over at Mr. Davenport, who was asleep. No wonder, he hadn't left me since Adam, Leo and I watched Ghostbusters on Netflix. Tasha had gone to the cafeteria to get something for her and Mr. Davenport. I technically could leave now, but I finally decided against it. I should just wait until I am allowed to go. I saw someone who didn't look like the rest of the staff run in the room.

"Mr. Davenport, wake up." I said as I turned over to him.

He sat up and saw the guy who just ran in there.

"What is it Shawn?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"That guy you told us about when you got here, I think he is attacking your mansion." The boy, Shawn, explained.

"What?! Is anyone there?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Your sons, your daughter and Gary's son." Shawn explained.

"Ok. I'll go in a minute. Thank you Shawn." Mr. Davenport said.

Shawn left and closed the door.

"Mr. Davenport who was that?" I asked.

"My head of police Shawn. I have to go. Tasha will be up here in a minute." Mr. Davenport explained as he left.

Great. Krane is attacking my family and I am stuck here doing absolutely nothing. Tasha came upstairs and asked me where Mr. Davenport was. I explained everything.

"I feel so useless right now! I need to go help them." I said as I tried to get out of bed, but Tasha gently pushed me back down.

"Sweetheart, calm down." Tasha said.

"Calm down? Bree, Adam and Leo could be dead by now and you want me to calm down?!" I yelled as I started crying.

"Honey, you need to relax. Adam and Bree are strong. They'll deal with this guy." Tasha explained as she hugged me in a failed attempt to get me to calm down.

"Please Tasha. Let me help them." I begged.

"Honey, you really need to stay in bed. The last time you got out of bed, you setback your recovery." Tasha explained.

"I need to go help them!" I yelled as I ripped out the IV lines out of my skin.

"Honey, please calm down." Tasha begged.

"Tasha, I'll be fine." I said as I grabbed my mission suit (which Mr. Davenport had brought with him) and went into the bathroom to put it on.

"Fine. Please be safe." Tasha said.

I nodded and left the hospital building. As I ran to the mansion, I saw Adam and Bree fighting, a teenage boy who looked familiar, but I had never seen him before, hiding behind a giant piece of rubble and Leo trying not to Leo things up. I ran over and threw a force field ball at Krane, which caught him off guard.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join the party." Krane said as he got ready to shoot some big blast of energy at me.

I dodged it just in time and I ran to Adam and Bree.

"What are you doing here?!" Bree yelled.

"I'm not gonna let you guys fight him by yourselves." I said as I threw another force field ball at him.

Then he prepared another energy blast at me, but Adam pushed me out of the way right away as it was gonna hit me. Krane hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Adam!" I screamed as I ran to his side and felt for a pulse.

He still had one, but it was weaker then it should've been. I got extremely mad. Krane just hurt my older brother. That should've been me. I got up and used my molecular kinesis to hold Krane in the air and chock him. After his eyes closed, I dropped him on the ground and ran back to Adam. By then, Shawn and Mr. Davenport were already there.

"Chase?! What are you doing here?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed in total shock.

I suddenly felt my body burning as I fell to the ground. My right arm and left leg really hurt. Not to mention I felt blood running down my body. The last thing I heard was faint laughing,screams of fear and concern as my vision faded to black.

 **Sorry, something was wrong with the chapter. Thanks to The Elite Bionic for telling me and check out his story Daddy Davenport if you love sweet fluffy fics.**

 **Chalena awards members, I need to know the progress of your stories. Please PM me ASAP.**

 **Will Chase and Adam be ok? How will Bree defeat Krane all by herself?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Bree's POV.

I screamed when I saw my little and older brother get taken down by Krane. How was I gonna defeat this guy by myself? I ran towards him and kept using my speed to dodge his blows, until he grabbed me with his molecular kinesis and started chocking me. I tried to yell for Mr. Davenport, but I wasn't able to speak. Suddenly he let go and I fell to the ground. I got up and saw Douglas holding a gigantic gun at Krane. I stared at him in disbelief as Mr. Davenport pulled me away from them. Douglas tried Krane, but he geo leaped away. Douglas screamed in frustration for a minute. After he calmed down, he came over to us and picked Chase up. I watched as Mr. Davenport picked Adam up. Leo and Cameron got out of their hiding places and came over to us.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We go back to the hospital, before it is too late." Mr. Davenport suggested.

I grabbed onto their arms and sped them to the hospital. I saw a nurse coming out a few minutes after Davenport went to the desk with a gurney and they placed Adam on it. Just a minute later, another one came with strecher for Chase. I watched as Douglas put him down on it and he was wheeled to the ER. Cameron left a bit later because his dad called him. Leo fell asleep and I snuggled into my 'father'. He held me close and soon my eyes were closed and I was in darkness.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I held Bree close to me and realised she was asleep. I turned over to my brother.

"So what happened? Last time we saw you, you were secretly helping us while still working with Krane." I said.

"When Krane found out you escaped, he pretty much kicked me out. I decided to find you guys and see if Chase had gotten better, when I found out you were hiding from him. I came here only to see Bree fighting Krane by herself and losing. So I found that gun and shot him." Douglas explained, looking at the doors the whole time, waiting for the doctors.

"Douglas, I know that we have had our fights in the past, but you saved Bree's life today. So thank you." I said.

"She is my daughter, and I wanted her to be safe. No matter what." Douglas explained as he looked down at sleeping Bree. Then Tasha came down and saw us.

"Did you guys deal with that Krane guy?" Tasha asked as she sat on the other side of me.

"Yeah." I said, deciding not to worry her.

"So we should be able to get back to Mission Creek once the boys can leave?" Tasha asked.

"Yes. As soon as Adam and Chase are allowed to leave the hospital, we can go back home. Douglas, if you want, you are more then welcome to come live with us." I explained as I looked at my brother.

"Are you serious Donnie?" My brother asked in a mixture of surprise and shock.

"You saved Bree's life, I think the least I could do is let you staying with us until you get a job or a house of your own." I explained.

"Alright then." Douglas said as he faintly smiled.

I saw the doctor coming out. I immediately stood up and so Douglas did.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is Adam has a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist, but otherwise he is fine." The doctor said.

"That's good." Douglas said.

"What about Chase?" I asked.

"That's the bad news. He has a broken arm, a broken leg, a few broken ribs, a major concussion and a large cut on his back. Plus the fact that he is still sick has put him in a very weak and critical condition. Don't freak out, but there is a 30 percent chance he will not make it until tomorrow." The doctor said solemnly.

"I understand." I said trying not to chock on my tears.

"You can go visit him and Adam. Only one at a time to see Chase though." The doctor explained.

"Douglas, go wake up Bree and Leo." I said.

Douglas went to wake them up, while the doctor took me to Chase's room. I looked at him and almost started crying. His right arm and left leg were wrapped up, not to mention his chest, he had several IV's, he was hooked up to a heart monitor and he had a tube in his mouth to help him breath. I sat down and grabbed his limp hand.

"Hey Chase. I know that you can hear me and I need to tell you this anyway. I'm sorry I was so harsh on you when you got bored and left the hospital. I was extremely worried about you and I guess my worry turned into anger. Please forgive me Chase." I said as I squeezed his hand tightly, kissed his forehead and left the room.

I went into Adam's room. My brother was already there.

"How's Chase?" He asked.

"Not good. I think you should be the next to see him, after all, you are his actual dad." I said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit." Douglas said as he went to Chase's room.

I saw Adam was awake and talking.

"Hey Adam." I said.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." Adam greeted.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm a bit sore, but otherwise I'm good. How's Chase? Leo told me he was injured." Adam explained.

"He's not doing to well Adam. He is sleeping right now." I explained without telling him that Chase may not be with us tomorrow.

"Ok. The next time you see him, let him know that I said hi." Adam said.

"I will." I said, even though I wasn't sure if Chase would live that long.

Then I realized that Douglas had come back.

"Donnie, I need to talk to you for a sec outside." Douglas said with a serious look on his face.

We walked outside of the room and I closed the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"When I was in there, Chase flat lined. The doctors were barely able to bring him back, and they said if it happens again, they probably will not be so fortunate and we will probably lose Chase." Douglas explained.

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Chase would not die. He was way too young.

 **Wow, I realized that this is chapter 15! Most of my stories don't make it this far or long.**

 **Will Chase live? How will the rest of his family react if they find out the truth?**

 **Special thanks to The forth Bionic for editing this chapter.**

 **Also, check out my first Lab Rats Elite Force story, The next step.**

 **And if anyone wants to beta read the other Lab Rats Elite Force story that I will start on in the near future, send me a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Bree's POV.

As I was about to walk into my brother's room, I felt someone put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Cameron.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm technically supposed to be working, but my dad came to talk to yours. It's my lunch break now. How's your brother?" He asked.

"I...I found out that he almost died yesterday. Mr. Davenport and Douglas tried to keep it from me, but my brother's doctor told me, thinking I knew." I said with my voice cracking.

"Wow. That's bad. Come here." Cameron whispered as he hugged me and ran his hand through my hair.

I hugged him back for a few minutes, then we both let go of each other.

"I'm gonna go be with him. I would ask you to join me, but he is only allowed to have one visitor at a time." I explained.

"It's fine. I should be heading back to the store anyway." Cameron said as he kissed my cheek and left.

I opened the door and saw my brother unconscious on the bed. I sat down beside him and held his hand.

"Hey Chase. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hung out with my new friends instead of coming to visit you. I'm sorry that I didn't stop Adam from playing bionic brother toss all those times when I could've. I'm sorry that I don't listen to you on missions sometimes. If you have to go, I want you to wake up, just one more time, so I can see your beautiful eyes again. I also wanna apologize. I don't know if you are gonna die, but I know that the state you are in, I cannot stop it. But if you wake up, I will try to be a better sister. I will try not to be so self absorbed, to think of my family first instead of my friends. I love you. And I will die if I lose you. Please come back Chasey." I said as tears started flowing out of my eyes. "I just want you back Chasey." My tears were now falling into my brother's sheets. "If you were awake, you would tell me to stop crying and that the only thing that I can do is hope and wait. But I'm sick of waiting. I want you to know that I am here. And I will never leave." The tears were starting to subside. Suddenly, I felt a very, very light squeezing my hand.

"Chase? Did you just squeeze my hand?" I asked my brother.

After no reply, I decided to do something else.

"Chase. If you can hear me, do it again. I said, getting very hopeful.

After a few seconds, I was beginning to wonder if I had just imagined it when I felt a slightly stronger squeeze on my hand. He was waking up! Mr. Davenport came in the room too!

"Mr. Davenport! He squeezed my hand twice! He's waking up!" I exclaimed happily.

Mr. Davenport ran over to Chase and held his other hand.

"Chase. It's me, Mr. Davenport, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Mr. Davenport said.

After a few minutes, I saw Mr. Davenport's face light up with a smile.

"Did you feel it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get the doctor. Stay with him Bree." Mr. Davenport said as he left the room.

I held his hand, then I saw his eyes twitch and open very slowly.

"Hey Chase." I whispered.

"Bee bee?" Chase asked in a raspy voice, using my childish nickname.

"Yes Chasey?" I asked quietly.

"I...I love you, too." He whispered.

He heard me! I was so happy!

"Don't worry Chasey. Everything will be fine." I said as I stroked his hair.

The doctor came in and asked me to leave.

"I'll see you later Chasey." I smiled.

"Don't leave Bee bee." Chase said, still very horse.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" I asked.

"Ok." Chase whispered in surrender as I left.

Adam's POV.

I was currently talking to Leo when Bree burst into the room.

"Gee Bree, next time knock first." Leo said.

"Wait. Gee. Bree. They rhyme!" I realized aloud.

"Adam!" Bree yelled to get my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Chase woke up!" Bree happily exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Leo yelled.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes!" Bree happily exclaimed.

"I wanna go see him." I said as I tried to get out of bed, but Bree pushed me back down.

"You are still on bed rest mister." Bree said, using her vocal manipulation to mimic Tasha.

"Yeah, cause that isn't creepy." Leo said sarcastically.

"The doctors are making sure he is gonna be ok. Also, Adam, here's something that you may like. He called me Bee bee. Like he did when we were kids. So chances are, he'll probably call you Adee." Bree said before she started laughing along with me.

"What?" I heard Leo ask.

"When we were little, Chase couldn't pronounce our names correctly, so he called us Adee and Bee bee. He called Mr. Davenport daddy, but so we did. Anyway, whenever Chase gets really really upset, sometimes he'll slip up and call us Adee and Bee bee. First time he has done it when he was hurt though. Plus he's sick." Bree explained.

"Why was that funny?" Leo asked.

"Because of what happened one time where you and Tasha went to your grandma's house and Mr. Davenport accidentally zapped Chase with a machine and it gave him the mindset of a three year old. He called us Bee bee and Adee and after Mr. Davenport turned him back to normal, he swore that he would never call us Adee and Bee bee again. He must've forgotten." Bree explained, which made all of us burst in laughter.

Some minutes later, Mr. Davenport came back in and told me that Chase wanted Bree, so she left.

"How's Chase Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's a lot better than when he first got here, now that he's awake." Mr. Davenport explained.

I sighed in relief and continued talking to Leo about the weird shows on TV.

 **New chapter!**

 **Who loved the new episode of Elite Force last night? I want you to PM me so we can talk about it!**

 **Chase is finally recovering! How will he react to Douglas?**

 **I'm sorry if it is not very funny, but I hope the family fluff made up for it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Bree's POV.

"Come on Chase. Just a little more." I smiled as my baby brother was slowly walking towards me.

He grabbed onto a counter to keep himself from falling. I sighed and walked over to him.

"I hate this Bree. I can barely walk. How will I ever get better?" Chase asked as I helped him to bed.

We were still in the safe house, until Chase could regain his strength. His fever had broken and he wasn't throwing up anymore, so the doctors let us take him home.

I couldn't believe that I was in charge of taking care of Chase all afternoon. Mr. Davenport had to deal with work and Tasha and Douglas had taken the boys to a movie. I was supposed to hang out with Cameron this afternoon. However, I realized that I had to take care of him. I heard him yelling my name and silently I hoped he didn't puke again. That was the last thing I wanted to deal with, today. I ran upstairs and saw him screaming and crying in his sleep. Nightmare. I started gently shaking him.

"Chase. Chase. Wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up." I said as I continued to shake him. His eyes were opened and he looked up at me.

"Bree!" He exclaimed as he sat up very slowly.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he hugged me back.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked.

"I think so." Chase said as he laid back down and fell asleep.

I smiled at my sleeping brother and kissed his forehead. I went downstairs to get a snack when I heard the doorbell ringing. I opened the door and saw Cameron. I smiled. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Bree." Cameron greeted with a smile that could easily be in a tooth paste commercial.

"Hi. Look, we can hang out, but my brother is resting, so we have to be quiet." I explained.

"Alright. Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure. And you can pick it this time." I said as I grabbed my snack and sat on the sofa.

He turned on Avengers: Age of Ultron and we shared my snack. After the two hours, I was happy to say that I actually enjoyed that movie. We were talking when I heard Chase yelling my name for the second time.

"I'll be right back." I groaned as I went upstairs.

I walked through the hall and noticed that no one was in Chase's room. I immediately thought about the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Chase! Are you in there?!" I yelled.

After no response, I grabbed the key that Mr. Davenport gave me and I opened the door only to find him passed out on the floor. I screamed and tried to wake him up. I heard Cameron running here too and to the outside of the bathroom.

"Bree, what happe- oh my gosh, is he ok?!" Cameron exclaimed as he knelt down to Chase.

"I...I don't know. I found him passed out up here and my guess is that he had to use the bathroom, but he fell before he could get out." I explained.

Suddenly, I saw a bar of soap on the floor with a note on that said.

"That must've been a slippery fall. Haha! Adam."

"I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled as I crumpled the note and chucked it into the garbage can.

"Who?" Cameron asked.

"Adam!" I yelled.

"Your brother did this?" He asked as he picked Chase up.

"Yes. I hate that!" I yelled.

Cameron put Chase down on the bed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cameron asked.

"I'm gonna call my dad. You should probably go home. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok. You need to take of him. I'll call you later Bumble-Bree." Cameron smiled as he kissed my cheek and left the house.

I called Mr. Davenport as soon as he left.

"Bree, what do you need?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase was in the bathroom and yelled for help and when I got in there, he had passed out and there was a soap bar on the floor. I think he might've slipped and hit his head." I explained.

"Alright, I'm coming home now. You will explain everything as soon as I get back." Mr. Davenport explained as he hung up.

I put my cell phone in my pocket and sat down on the bed next to Chase.

"Hey, your gonna be ok. Mr. Davenport is on his way. You need to be ok." I said as I held his hand and realised how scared I was for him.

I heard the door opening. I forgot that Mr. Davenport's actual facility was like two blocks from our house. He ran up the stairs and saw Chase on the bed.

"Bree. What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase was asleep so I went downstairs and watched a movie. After it was over, I heard Chase yelling my name. When I got here he wasn't in the bedroom so I opened the bathroom door and I saw him laying unconscious near the bathtub and a soap bar on the floor with this on it." I explained as I handed Mr. Davenport the note.

He read it and it looked like he was gonna explode with anger.

"Adam is in a lot of trouble when he gets back." He asked as he looked down at Chase with sad eyes.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I asked.

"I think so. You need to go downstairs Bree." Mr. Davenport said.

I nodded and went downstairs.

Two weeks later.

Chase's POV.

I was finally non injured and sick anymore. I was seriously asking for a hazmat suit for my birthday so that never happens again, but I doubt I will get one. Anyway, Adam got grounded for the rest of the time we were in Oahu and he had to be my personal servant because of the soap bar. Luckily I didn't sustain any serious injuries when I hit my head into the bathtub, something that I was very thankful for. I saw Cameron and Bree flirting and I thought that I was gonna throw up, but I didn't.

Bree's POV.

"I'm gonna miss you Bree." Cameron said as he held my hand.

"I'm gonna miss you more. But, we can text, call, video chat. Heck, I have super speed, I can come here whenever. Just say the word." I said as I smiled.

"Alright. Have a safe trip Bumble Bree." Cameron said as he kissed me on the lips, witch I graciously returned.

"I will. Bye." I said as I got in the helicopter.

I sat down in between Chase and Adam so they didn't beat each other up, the helicopter lifted off, and we headed back to Mission Creek.

The end.

 **Wow. I am finally ending this story. Kinda sad really. I started this while Lab Rats was still airing I think. And now it's over.**

 **Thanks to The forth Bionic, The elite bionic, Aliqueen16 for all editing this at one point.**

 **Thanks for the love, the support and the 95 reviews! Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

 **Don't forget to vote on my poll and watch Lab Rats Elite Force (yes, I am supporting EF in a story lol.)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
